


Gdyby ktoś zapytał...

by Pomyluna



Series: Pisanie wieczorową porą... [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Still Damn Spoilers, Still Full Moon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna





	Gdyby ktoś zapytał...

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Thomasa, czy Newt prosił przed śmiercią o zbyt wiele, chłopak milczałby przepełniony goryczą, powstrzymując się przed wyrzuceniem z siebie słowa „tak”.

Wiedział, że nie miał prawa osądzać Newta. Ale Newt nie miał też prawa go zostawiać.

Niepytany mówił więc wszystkim, że nie, jego przyjaciel nie prosił o wiele, tylko o to, co było konieczne.

Nikt go jednak nie słuchał, większość nie pamiętała. Większość nie chciała pamiętać. Thomas nie miał wyboru.

I gdyby ktoś zapytał go, czy Newt prosił o zbyt wiele, chłopak odparłby, że nie. Ale nikt nigdy go o to nie zapytał. Nikogo to nie interesowało.


End file.
